


eminem in a maid's outfit

by deadbeatfreak99



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, M/M, give us the queer, somebody please write something inspired by this that isn't straight or a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/deadbeatfreak99
Summary: my friend was blessed with a vision and i had to make it a reality. as the title says, it's marshall wearing a maid costumept.2: as per request, a version with 00's em in a different dress
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this spawns from a chat i was having with my bro toni about a dream he had. it was too tempting so i had draw it. 
> 
> for the love of all pizza somebody please write something to do with em in this outfit that isn't straight or a self-insert. this tag needs less cocky bastard eminem and more soft flustered bastard eminem. thanks


	2. young em version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the user who requested: here ya go bud. sorry it didn't turn out looking much like him, i worked on it when i was tired and ended up ruining it. my bad. hope you like it nonetheless!


End file.
